particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Monarchist Party
The National Monarchist Party is a conservative Party in the United Kingdoms of Lodamun. Since its foundation in January 2117 it has been the second largest party in the nation, and as such has formed an important part of the government. Foundation Although formed in January 2417, the NMP itself was based upon an earlier Conservative Party that existed in Lodamun between 2389 and 2400. The NMP was able to take advantage of this by taking over much of the former Conservative infrastructure, and absorbing many former members and financial backers. This was to benefit the party hugely in the February 2417 general election, as the party became the third largest in the nation, a significant achievement as it often takes years for parties to become active nationally. Thus it could be argued that the party was reformed, rather than created for the first time, in 2417. Indeed the reasoning behind the NMP was that the nation needed a new conservative party to fill the ideological gap left by the collapse of the old Conservative Party. It was also seen at the time that the new constitutional arrangement as established by the old Conservative Party needed defending, and that the NMP would therefore help to secure the status of the monarchy by standing as a party. Theleadership of the NMP at the time of creation suggested that a considerable constituency needed the NMP because they were not at home in other parties. Moderate monarchists felt alienated by the extremism of the Nationalist Party, but were also repelled by the republicanism of the liberal capitalist United Republics Party. Ideology The NMP is a party of the centre-right. Economically it favours a laissez faire approach, with a reduced government role in regulating government, and ensuring that trade is as free and open as possible. Socially the party is fairly conservative however it has been known to favour moderate progressive changes as a means to preventing more revolutionary changes. Most of the party’s members are traditional in their beliefs as are most of the party’s MP’s. However under the leadership of Hugues de Malhortye, the NMP has followed a fairly pragmatic line, favouring being a member of the government to maintaining a coherent ideology. It has been his objective to make the NMP a party of government, along with the URP, and this has led to the party often backing a government line, rather than voting as anticipated by members. This policy has led to the NMP being included in government between 2417 and 2422, however after defeat in the elections of September 2422 it is likely that de Malhortye will consider reversing this trend to pragmatism, and revert to a more ideological traditional conservatism. Organisation Leadership The leader of the NMP is to be elected following a ballot of all MP's within the Party. Currently such a ballot has not been held, as with the formation of the party, Hugues de Malhortye, son of the leader of the former Conservative Party, became the leader. Election Results Cabinet Positions May 2417 - September 2420 September 2420 Category:Parties of Lodamun